True Calling
by fanofdenial
Summary: Adele is tired of using her Veela charms to seduce men and steal their money. She feels dishonest with her job, unfaithful to her husband. But is she ready to take on the job that according to Veela customs will free her from her current occupation? Written for Hogwarts House Challenges Magical Creatures competition


"My oh my, what strength and valour you possess," Adele purred as she traced a finger down the side of the man's scruffy face. "Please tell me more."

The man became nearly cross-eyed as he attempted to maintain contact with her finger which was steadily moving down his face to his neck while all the while keeping still so as not to break her heavenly contact. He gave a start at her words, having seemingly lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. At her prodding he began babbling desperately about how he allegedly single-handedly fought off six dragons at once. Given that he was a muggle, the notion was all the more ridiculous.

"Of course you did," Adele cooed. "Just look at those muscles. I'm sure it was all too easy for you. How about a kiss for the daring knight?" The man looked as though he could hardly believe his luck. He was so excited that he didn't even seem to notice the look of utter disgust on Adele's face as she leaned in and gave him a brief peck. The chaste kiss was enough to cause the man to become woozy, almost drunk from happiness and arousal. It was almost all too easy for Adele to pluck his wallet from his pocket and waltz away before he regained his senses. He would remember none of their exchange in the morning.

Hurrying away, she quickly reached the location where she and her friend Valentina met after their respective work. "Valentina?" she whispered. "Where are you?" She rolled her eyes when she received no response. She herself had taken a particularly long time to complete her job because the man had been strangely hard to convince to come away with her. In the end he succumbed like any other to her Veela charms, but it had taken longer than usual. Valentina should have arrived before her. Adele shook her head in exasperation. Valentina rarely settled for merely seducing her prey so as to steal their money like all other female Veela did. She toyed with the muggle men or wizards, revelling in the effect that her charm had on them. Sometimes if she was feeling particularly cruel or was desperate enough she would even seduce goblins or rogue centaurs so that she could steal their valuables. It was much trickier to do and she rarely got much from them but Valentina enjoyed the challenge. For her, seduction was more than a job. They were her entertainment.

Adele didn't enjoy her work, but she had to do it in order to put food on the table. The difference between Adele and Valentina was that Adele was in love and was happily married so she found it hard to seduce other men night after night. Will understood that she was only doing what she had to do and that it was customary for Veela women to be the providers and to make their living by seducing and stealing, but Adele felt as though she were somehow being unfaithful whenever she kissed her prey or whispered phrases of desire even though she meant none of it. There was one way to solve all of this but she wasn't sure if she was ready...

Before she met Will, Adele almost enjoyed her work. She hadn't been quite as extravagant as Valentina, sticking to muggles and wizards, but she too had enjoyed the power that came with her charms and beauty. Then she had met Will and everything changed. A Veela knew that she had found her match when she had the same effect on a man that she did when she seduced her prey yet she hadn't used her magic. Adele remembered how Will hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, how he had gotten a glazed look in his eye and had grown slack-jawed at the sight of her without her doing anything to achieve that effect. She remembered the power and joy she had felt then, more than anything she had ever achieved through her work. With her prey she felt like a cheat or a seductrice, but with him she felt special and revered. It was unlike any magic she had ever encountered, stronger than anything she had felt before. She was in love. Veela customs demanded that she continue with her work so as not to lose her powers and Will readily agreed much to Adele's chagrin. She had hoped that he would complain and give her a way out. However, he had pointed out that she would be able to stop soon enough once a certain event took place...

Adele sighed. Maybe it was time. Maybe she should just agree and be done with it. She knew that it would certainly make Will happy.

"Thinking about it again are we?" Adele jumped in surprise as Valentina startled her out of her reverie with her reappearance.

"Who, or should I say what, were you preying on tonight?" Adele asked accusingly, avoiding her friend's statement.

"Goblin," Valentina replied casually as though it were the most innocent thing in the world.

"You know what the Elders would think if they knew," Adele scolded gently.

"Nah they wouldn't mind. It's hard to argue with a large sack of gold!" Valentina quipped. "Now stop avoiding the subject. I know that you're thinking about it again and you're being silly. Not only will you be great, but it will make Will happy because he wants it more than anything and it will make you happy because then Will can become the breadwinner and you can stop doing this job which I know that you hate and furthermore, you'll love your new job whether you think you will or not."

"Alright," Adele replied.

"Come on Adele would you at least think about it...wait, what?" Valentina asked in surprise. "You're not going to argue about it anymore?"

"No," Adele laughed. "It's about time. Will has been so patient and I realised tonight that it's a job to which I'm much better suited."

Five months later when Adele held her healthy baby girl in her arms and looked into her shining blue eyes she knew that she had made the right decision. Will was over the moon with happiness at finally being a father, and Adele was more than happy to let him be the worker since Veela customs dictated that once a Veela became a mother she could retire from work for child rearing. And as her little Amelie began to cry and Adele lifted her to her shoulder and began soothing her as though it were the most natural thing in the world, she realised with great happiness that she had found the job at which she would excel. She was well suited to motherhood.


End file.
